


Want to stay by your side

by SangoChama



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangoChama/pseuds/SangoChama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los padres y hermana de Kyon sufren un accidente de tráfico y Koizumi es el único que permanece a su lado para apoyarle y animarle en todo momento, aunque a Kyon no le agrade su compañía. Itsuki/Kyon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to stay by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic "serio" por así decirlo, así que espero que no me tiréis muchos tomates xD
> 
> Decidí comenzar a escribir ItsuKyon porque no encontraba casi nada de ellos y porque es mi OTP, por supuesto. Seguiré escribiendo más historias según la inspiración y la imaginación que tenga. Agradecería críticas constructivas, ya que es mi primer fanfic y no sé si está demasiado bien.
> 
> El título del fanfic es un homenaje a mi doujinshi favorito de mi doujinka favorita Kuromorry, que se llama "Want to sleep on your side" y que recomiendo leer.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene spoilers de la serie de Suzumiya Haruhi y de la película "La desaparición de Haruhi Suzumiya".
> 
> Las palabras en cursiva corresponden a los pensamientos y narración por parte de Kyon, que van a ser importantes en el fanfic, y también a cuando una persona habla desde el otro lado del teléfono, para que se entienda que es una conversación telefónica.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie y película de Suzumiya Haruhi pertenecen a Nagaru Tanigawa.

—¡Kyon-kuuuun!, ¡despierta!, ¡mamá ya te ha preparado el desayuno!

Un ruido sordo se escuchó y, como todas las mañanas, Kyon se encontraba envuelto entre sus sábanas y tirado en el suelo por culpa de su hermana pequeña.

_No sé porqué mi madre me compraría el despertador, mi hermana es mucho más efectiva, podría despertar hasta a un muerto si quisiera._

—¡Shami también tiene listo su desayuno! ¡El desayuno de Shami, Shami, Shami! —La hermanita canturreaba mientras tomaba al gato en brazos, que siempre dormía en la cama de Kyon, y salía del cuarto hacia la cocina.

 _Me pregunto si yo a su edad también tenía esa energía… la verdad, lo dudo mucho._ Pensó, poco antes de murmurar “Qué frío…” y acurrucarse entre las sábanas, aún en el suelo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Siempre me encuentro a Taniguchi por el camino, y me resultó extraño no coincidir con él esta vez._

“¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese pervertido?” _Me pregunté mientras seguía mi camino por esa maldita cuesta con un frío de mil demonios._

_Odiaba esta cuesta, y la odiaba aún más desde el día en que Haruhi me obligó a cargar aquel pesado calefactor por aquí. Suerte que me quedaba un año de preparatoria y me libraría de esta maldita calle para siempre._

Después de quince minutos, Kyon llegó a su destino. Cuando llegó al taquillero comprobó que Taniguchi tampoco se encontraba allí, aunque no tardó mucho en darle la bienvenida con un golpe, a su pesar con demasiado entusiasmo, en la espalda, lo que provocó que diera un salto al estar aún medio dormido.

—¡¡Heyyy, Kyon!! —Vociferó Taniguchi.

—¡Adivina qué compre! ¡No te lo puedes creer! —Taniguchi seguía hablando en voz alta, lo que molestaba a algunas personas de alrededor que comenzaban a marcharse a sus clases.

_No grites idiota, ¿no ves que estoy aquí al lado?_

—¿Es que no sabes hablar en un tono normal? —Se quejó Kyon.

—¿Eh? Vamos, no seas así, encima que compré algo taaaan genial —Una mueca pervertida se dibujó en la cara de Taniguchi, lo que hizo retroceder a Kyon con una cara de desagrado.

Se temió lo peor, viniendo de Taniguchi, y con esa cara de pervertido que estaba poniendo, sólo podía significar…

—¡Mira! —Gritó de nuevo Taniguchi, plantándole bruscamente a pocos centímetros de su cara lo que parecía ser una revista.

Pero no era una revista cualquiera, la diferencia era que en la portada de esa revista aparecía una chica ligera de ropa.

—Espera, ¿qué has…? —No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_No me digas que es una de esas revistas… Espera, claro que es una de esas revistas, ¡y el muy degenerado se atreve a traerla aquí! ¿Pero en qué está pensando este idiota?_

—¿No es genial? —Taniguchi seguía con esa mueca implantada en la cara, lo que molestaba demasiado a Kyon.

—De camino a aquí decidí cambiar el trayecto habitual y, por obra del destino, me topé con una tienda de mangas, pero no mangas cualquiera, el 80% eran ecchi y hentai —La cara de depravado aumentó considerablemente al decir esto.

_¿Es mi impresión o este tío cada año que pasa, no, cada día, es más pervertido?_

—No te preocupes Kyon, si quieres te la puedo prestar, pero devuélvemela cuanto antes porque estas chicas de talla 90 son sólo mías. 

_No sé ni para qué me lo he preguntado… ¿Y ahora qué demonios está haciendo, está abrazando a la revista?_

—Ah, por cierto… —Taniguchi salió de su estado mental de perversión y dejó de abrazar a su revista para darle otra a Kyon, algo menos gruesa que la anterior.

En ésta había dos chicos en plan cariñoso en la portada. Y por encima de éstos parecía decir algo cómo “Yaoi”.

_Por favor, dime que no es lo que creo que es…_

—Esta me la regalaron al comprar la de las chicas, a mí no me interesa nada ver a dos tíos intimidando, así que toma —Dijo Taniguchi sin más, y le hizo cargar a Kyon con la dichosa revista.

—¿Y te crees que a mí me gusta ver esto? ¿Eres idiota? —Kyon arrugó la nariz al mirar la portada con más atención.

—Y yo que sé tío, dásela a tu hermana, a la mayoría de las chicas le gustan esas cosas, ¿no?

—Mi hermana tiene doce años, no le pienso dar esto —Dijo Kyon agitando la revista en frente de Taniguchi.

—A esa edad empiezan las fujoshis ¿no? Yo que sé.

—Espero que no —Kyon frunció el ceño.

_Seguro que tú empezaste a esa edad a ver hentai. Conociéndote, es lo más probable._

En ese momento sonó el timbre para entrar a clase. Taniguchi salió de su nube de hentai y chicas ligeras de ropa guardándose la revista rápidamente en la mochila.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a clase —Bostezó, y sin más, subió la escalera para dirigirse a clase.

Kyon se le quedó mirando con mala cara mientras se marchaba. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que Taniguchi fuese un pervertido que siempre se quedaba mirando a las chicas o les silbaba groserías como si fuese un viejo verde. Pero estos últimos años había descubierto revistas para adultos, es más, se las mostraba de vez en cuando como si nada, y esta era la primera vez que la traía a clase. Y hoy encima, por culpa de sus caprichos, tuvo que hacerle cargar con una dichosa revista de yaoi.

“¿Y ahora, qué hago con esto?” Pensó Kyon mirando con recelo la revista, guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón y subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa sin tiempo para pensar en algo.

_Cuándo llegué a clase, suspiré aliviado al ver que el profesor aún no había llegado. Taniguchi ya estaba en su sitio, mirando de reojo con Kunikida la revista que había comprado. Par de pervertidos._

_Y, cómo siempre, encontré a Haruhi sentada, mirando al frente, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Aunque no sé si era parecida a la satisfacción de querer hacer algo que no afectase a la humanidad, o la que siente un psicópata al enterrar unos cadáveres en un descampado. No sabía distinguirla muy bien en estos momentos.  
Sabiendo que se acercan las navidades (bueno, aún estamos a 1 de diciembre) y últimamente ha estado muy animada, me temo lo peor…_

—¡Kyon! —Gritó Haruhi agarrándole del cuello de la chaqueta inmediatamente después de sentarse.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó éste—. Deja de agarrarme de esa manera, vas a hacer que me caiga.

Haruhi bufó y le soltó de repente, haciendo que cayese hacia delante. 

—Es igual, no tengo tiempo para tus quejas, hoy después de clase tenemos que ir inmediatamente al club de reuniones, tengo una lista genial de actividades que quiero que hagamos estas fechas —La sonrisa satisfactoria/psicópata volvió a hacerse presente en Haruhi.

La cara de desagrado de Kyon fue notable.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —Haruhi frunció el ceño—. Me da igual que te guste o no, además lo hemos hecho dos años desde que formamos la brigada, así que lo haremos de todas formas.

_Después de decir eso se cruzó de brazos, así que no había nada más que discutir con ella. Sólo nos quedaba echarnos a temblar._

—Oye Kyon, ¿qué llevas ahí? —La expresión severa de Haruhi desapareció para mirar con curiosidad lo que llevaba Kyon en el bolsillo—. Déjame ver.

Con habilidad, Haruhi se las apañó para arrebatarle la revista del bolsillo, que guardaba con tanto recelo para, seguramente, haberse deshecho de ella después.

—Oh… —Haruhi se quedó mirando la portada—. No sabía que te gustaran estas cosas —Dijo echándole una mirada maliciosa.

—¿¡Cómo crees que me va a gustar eso!? —Kyon se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros de clase se quedaron mirando y bajó el tono—. Ni siquiera es mío, me lo dio el idiota de Taniguchi porque no lo quería, no sabía qué hacer con ello y me lo guardé.

—Ya veo… —La mirada maliciosa seguía en la cara de Haruhi—. En fin, si no te gustan estas cosas, ¿no te importará que me la quede? Últimamente estoy leyendo yaoi y me parece interesante.

_¿Haruhi leyendo yaoi? El fin del mundo se acerca._

—Quédatelo, no me interesa —Dijo Kyon sin darle mayor importancia.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó ésta, sentándose en su sitio y poniéndose a leer la revista con interés.

En ese momento, el profesor apareció y comenzó la clase. Kyon echó una mirada de rencor a Haruhi, que seguía leyendo sin prestar atención a nada más.  
Aunque estuviese inmersa en la historia yaoi de la revista, sabía perfectamente que podría hacer los deberes sin problema, inclusive los exámenes y sacar buenas notas. Siempre era así desde que la conocía.

_Me pregunto por qué el reparto de la inteligencia está tan descompensado entre algunas personas._

Kyon suspiró y continuó atendiendo a la clase.

Al terminar las clases, como siempre, Haruhi arrastró a Kyon hasta el club de reuniones. Ya era una costumbre para él acabar de esa forma, puesto que era demasiado rápida para poder librarse de ella.

_Al llegar a la clase, Haruhi se hizo notar, raro en ella, pegando un portazo al abrir, no sé como no ha roto aún la puerta, e hizo que la dulce Asahina-san pegase un pequeño saltito. Su lindura aumenta con el paso de los años._

_Asahina-san me seguía honrando con su hermosa presencia, ya que tuvo que quedarse un año más en la preparatoria Norte. Debería estar en la universidad, puesto que es un año mayor que nosotros, pero fue ordenado por sus superiores para seguir vigilando de cerca a la “gran” Haruhi Suzumiya._

_Por supuesto tuvo que inventarse la excusa de que no pudo superar el examen de acceso y tuvo que repetir curso para que Haruhi no sospechase._

_Pobre Asahina, haber tenido que perder un año de universidad para vigilar a esta chica…_

_Por otro lado, Koizumi estaba sonriendo como un idiota, y Nagato sentada al lado de la ventana leyendo un libro, igual que siempre._

Haruhi se dirigió hacia su sitio en el ordenador principal de la clase, y colocó las manos en sus caderas para comenzar a hablar.

—¡Bien, escuchadme todos! —Comenzó—. Tengo una lista de cosas geniales para hacer este mes, y probablemente el que viene, serán actividades de invierno y este año serán especiales y por supuesto geniales, como siempre.

-¿Y qué tienen de especial? Lo llevamos haciendo dos años durante el invierno —Se quejó Kyon.

Haruhi le echó una mirada severa y le respondió, con la misma energía.

—¡Estúpido Kyon, este año las actividades de invierno de la brigada son especiales porque faltan 3 meses para graduarnos! ¿No te das cuenta de que nos graduamos en marzo? ¡Debemos aprovechar este tiempo para hacer cosas geniales!

_Oh dios…_

-¡Por eso debemos buscar actividades especiales para este invierno, como patinar sobre hielo o algo así! —Exclamó Haruhi.

—¡Ah! —Mikuru dio un pequeño gritito al escuchar eso—. P-pero Suzumiya-san, yo… yo no soy realmente buena en ese tipo de cosas… —Titubeó Mikuru.

—¡Vamos, no seas miedosa Mikuru-chan! ¡Verás como te diviertes! ¿Verdad que será divertido Koizumi-kun? ¿Yuki-chan? —Preguntó Haruhi esperando aprobación.

—Así es —Contestó Koizumi con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí —Respondió Yuki sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Una mirada de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Mikuru al escuchar esas palabras, pero Haruhi no le dio mayor importancia.

Seguidamente, Kyon también la miró con mala cara, pero tampoco pareció reparar en este hecho.

—¡Bien!, y dicho esto… —Haruhi echó a todos un vistazo, pero terminó posando la mirada en Kyon—. ¡Kyon, encárgate de buscar lugares divertidos para las actividades de invierno! 

—¿Qué? Si ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres hacer, sólo dijiste lo del patinaje.

—¡Es igual, busca más cosas, festivales o lo que sea! ¡Y empieza ahora! No quiero que te vayas de aquí hasta que no hayas encontrado algo bueno.

Kyon quería haberle respondido “No puedes tenerme aquí hasta tarde, mi familia y yo teníamos planeado ir a visitar un Festival de Luces que hay por aquí cerca”, pero sabía que si decía eso tenía el riesgo de ser sentenciado a muerte por la dictadora Haruhi, y encima a doble pena, por haberle ocultado lo del festival.

Suspiró y, sin más remedio, se dirigió al ordenador para buscar lugares que le pudiesen “interesar” a Haruhi, bajo la atenta mirada y las incasables órdenes de ésta.

Cuando Haruhi decidió que ya era tarde (para ella), se marchó a su casa, seguida más tarde por Mikuru, Koizumi y Yuki. Por supuesto, obligó a Kyon a quedarse, por lo menos hasta que encontrase un lugar bueno donde pudiesen ir a patinar.

Cuando Kyon salió, aún no habían cerrado, ya que siempre algunos alumnos se quedan hasta tarde para estudiar. Era demasiado tarde para que sus padres y su hermana estuviesen esperándole para ir al festival. 

La noche ya caía sobre la ciudad y las luces iluminaban las calles. 

_Metí aún más mi cara en la bufanda para sentir el menor frío posible. Mi cara era como un cubito de hielo a punto de quebrarse, aunque no me gustaría comprobar este hecho.  
Mis manos estaban aún más heladas que mi cara, así que las apreté con fuerza dentro de los bolsillos. Odiaba tener las manos heladas. Mierda, llevaba tiempo necesitando unos guantes._

“Maldita Haruhi” _dije entre dientes._

 _El viento de esta noche era especialmente frío y, no sé porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento._

_Llegué a mi casa a eso de las ocho de la tarde, y por supuesto, no había nadie salvo Shamisen, que me recibió frotando su lomo contra mi pantalón. Supongo que creerían que ya no me iba con ellos y se fueron sin mí._

_Encontré una nota de mi madre en la cocina, siempre me dejaba notas por todos lados cuando se iba a algún sitio. Decía:_

“Kyon-kun, tu padre, tu hermana y yo nos fuimos al festival que hay por aquí cerca en Amagasaki, no nos esperes despierto, nosotros cenaremos por aquí, te he dejado la cena preparada, sólo tienes que calentarlo. Si quieres también hay fideos instantáneos. Supongo que con 17 años ya eres mayor para venir con nosotros a todos lados.

Cuídate.

Te quiere, mamá.

PD: Duérmete pronto que luego no te despierta ni una bomba nuclear, y con eso me refiero a tu hermana.  
PD2: ¡Kyon-kun, tu hermanita también te quiere!”

_Esta última postdata estaba escrita con letra más infantil._

_Es gracioso que mi madre me trate como un adulto para algunas cosas y luego me diga que me vaya a la cama pronto. Pero en fin, son cosas de madres._

_Me iba a disponer a cenar cuando, de repente, sonó el teléfono de casa. No sé quién podría ser a estas horas. Supongo que era mi madre para decirme algo que se le olvidó en la carta._

—¿Hola? ¿***** *****?

_En cuanto escuché mi nombre en lugar de “Kyon” supe que algo iba mal._

—¿Es familiar de *****? Por favor, responda —Decía la voz femenina del otro lado con insistencia.

—Sí, ¿pasa algo?

—Mire, le llamamos del hospital provincial de Amagasaki, no se ponga nervioso, pero me temo que su familia ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico. La carretera por la que circulaban estaba congelada por el frío y el coche perdió el control, me temo que están graves.

_En cuanto escuché eso, la vista se me nubló, no sé porqué, pero no podía ver con claridad. Era parecido a una sensación que tuve hace tiempo._

_Aquella enfermera del otro lado del teléfono seguía hablando pero no escuchaba nada, sólo sonidos incomprensibles.  
El auricular del teléfono se me escapó de la mano y quedó colgando mientras me quedé inmóvil mirando a la nada._

—Esto… tiene que ser una pesadilla —Su voz temblaba.

_Nagato, dime que has cambiado el mundo otra vez y estoy atrapado de nuevo, o incluso que has sido tú, Haruhi, aunque ese hecho sea aún peor. Decidme que estoy en una pesadilla. Por favor…_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste, y por supuesto, se agradecen comentarios =)


End file.
